Dragonoid
is dragon-like Bakugan, and is usually referred to as the most powerful Bakugan, because this Bakugan has had the most sex. Dragonoid is gay dragon-like Bakugan. In Bakugan form, it has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body, and a long, sharp, dangerous horn on the end of the snout. A young Dragonoid nicknamed Drago is the leader of the Bakugan with strong convictions and morals, and is one of the most powerful species living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him, and is equipped with high intelligence. It is limited in battle mobility, but compensates for it through powerful strikes. In Gundalian Invaders Dragonoids (Blitz Dragonoid) is one of the first bakugan born and Drago is the last desendent. Similar to Dragonoid is the Mock Dragonoid, a copy of the Dragonoid without its horn. Two were used in the fight between Dan and Apollonir in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Anime Together with Dan, one young Pyrus Dragonoid nicknamed Drago sets out to defeat Naga and Masquerade, and brings back the Infinity and Silent Cores to Vestroia. Ability Cards *'Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. *'Fire Wall': Transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid. *'Rapid Fire': Allows the brawler to add another Bakugan into the battle field. Fusion Ability Cards *'Melt Flare': Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. *'Ultimate Boost': Adds 660 Gs to Dragonoid. Game Dragonoid was released in all six Attributes in different G-power. The highest in the B1 series is a Pyrus Dragonoid with 700 Gs. B2 might be the Bronze Attack Bakugan with 590 Gs. Subtera Dragonoid with 590Gs is found at season 1 booster packs. He will be realeased in BakuEvolution pack in Season 4. Trivia *Dragonoid has been appeared in the most variations to date, currently 32, including the mutated Neo Dragonoid known as Hex Dragonoid, and the Legendary Soldier of Pyrus, Apollonir. *Apollonir, the Legendary soldier of Pyrus is also claimed to be 'the most powerful Dragonoid' officially, though there is no 'Dragonoid' in its name. *All of Dragonoid's evolutions have an armor that runs from the chest to the tail except this normal one. *Pyrus Dragonoid was the first Bakugan that evolved in the anime. *Another Pyrus Dragonoid was apparently owned By Klaus Von Hertzon, seen among his collection surrounded by Reapers. *He is one of the only bakugan to evolve more than twice. Hydranoid is the other, (hydranoid: dual hydranoid: alpha hydranoid) *In the bakugan video game commercial, Dan was seen throwing a Delta Dragonoid, but a regular Dragonoid stood. *Drago has had exactly three evolutions for every season. (1# (Normal Dragonoid), Delta, Ultimate. 2# Neo, Cross, Helix. 3# Helix, Lumino, Blitz.) Gallery Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers dragovbaallclosed.PNG|Dragonoid in ball form (closed) dragovsballform.PNG|Dragonoid in ball form (open) dragovbakuforim.PNG|Dragonoid in Bakugan form dragovboostedragon.PNG|Dragonoid using Boosted Dragon dragovsreaper.PNG|Dragonoid vs. Darkus Reaper dragovsskyress.PNG|Dragonoid vs. Skyress Pyrus Daegon.jpg Degon.jpg Subterra, Haos and Aquos Reaper.JPG pyrus-drago-dragonoid-bakugan.jpg Game File:Aquos_Dragonoid_Closed.jpg|Deka and regular-sized Aquos Dragonoid (both closed) File:Pyrus_Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Dragonoid File:Drago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Dragonoid File:Earthquake_dragonoid.gif|Flip Pyrus Dragonoid Pearl Pyrus D.gif|Pearl Pyrus Dragonoid Transutiant Pyrus Dragonoid.gif|Translucent Pyrus Dragonoid File:Aquos_Dragonoid_Open.jpg|Deka and regular-sized Aquos Dragonoid (both open) File:DSCN0104_Aquos_Pearl_Dragonoid.jpg|Pearl Aquos Dragonoid File:Haos_Dragonoid.jpg|Haos Dragonoid Clear Dragonoid.gif|Translucent Haos Dragonoid File:Dragonoid-bakugan.jpg|Subterra Dragonoid (earlier Japanese version) Subterra D.gif|Subterra Dragonoid File:Drago-deka-subterra-o.JPG|Deka Subterra Dragonoid (earlier Japanese version) Ventus d.gif|Ventus Dragonoid darkus-dragonoid.jpg|Darkus Dragonnoid 007.JPG|Darkus Dragonoid Photo on 2010-08-25 at 17.09.jpg|Dragonoid compared to Deka Dragonoid P8270816.jpg|Clear Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Species